Yugioh 2Gen
by Kiyobi
Summary: It's been nearly a half century since the Battle City tournament. Yugi and friends are already grandparents. During this time of peace, a set of cards known as "Legend Cards" emerge out of nowhere. It's up to the grandchildren to obtain these cards...
1. Weak Intorduction

YuGiOh: 2-Gen

By Ninten-Dude/Kiyobi (same guy.)

Disclaimer

I don't own any of the characters from Yugioh. If you haven't heard about a character before, odds are it's mine or somebody else's from my cast call.

Prologue

Nearly a century after the infamous Battle City Finals and Marik's near-takeover of the world, Duel Monsters hasn't been the same. Hi, my name's Mina. My grandfather, Yugi, took part in that tournament. Life's been peaceful since those events, but little did I know, history does repeat itself…

The Time: 2095. The Location: Domino City. Peace has been abundant since Marik's near-reign of the world. History does repeat itself. Descendants from the participants in the controversial Battle City Tournament will be invited for a tournament prophesized two millennia ago with the ultimate prize at stake: The Legend Cards.

The cast:

Mina Moto (Yugi's granddaughter)

15 years of age, Mina is a senior in Domino High School. She's a rather great duelist with a similar style like her grandfather's. She loves pummeling her opponent with her Dark Magicians.

Sherry Wheeler (Joey & Mai's granddaughter)

Only weeks younger than Mina, Sherry is her classmate and best friend. Since the Motos and the Wheelers moved in as neighbors and stayed in the same neighborhood since, these two families have gotten to be practically one big extended family. Her dueling style is dangerously conservative. It can take a while before she decides what to get rid of from Graceful Charity's effect.

Jimmy Taylor (Tristan & Serenity's grandson)

Jimmy's only 13, but he's more mature than he looks. Jimmy moved to San Francisco to live with his brother and wife, Mark and Sakura Taylor, after passing the 8th grade. His dueling style is easily predictable, and needless to say, he's not a good duelist.

Jonathan Gardener (Tea's grandson)

Jonathan is the oldest of the crew, at 17 years old. He currently lives in Europe attending a university. His dueling play is very deceptive. He finds ways to come back at the last moment.

Kiyobi Kawazaki

16 years old, Kiyobi has no real biological relationship with anyone else here. His grandfather was a good friend of Joey. Now, Kiyobi and Sherry are good friends. His dueling style of choice is locking down the game while inflicting Direct Damage. He's also made a special deck devoted to his lucky card, the Serpent Night Dragon. A really odd "hex" always happens when Kiyobi summons his Serpent Night Dragon.

These cards contain abilities from other worlds outside the world of Duel Monsters. As time goes on, they will understand the purpose of these cards, and why these cards will help stop a new evil to come.

(Yeah, lousy intro. I thought a change from first person would be nice.)


	2. Stories Before the Story

Yugioh 2-Gen

by Ninten-Dude/Kiyobi (same guy.)

Story highlights

This is what has happened before the year 2095. Basically, the stories before the big story.

--------------------

2016

Yugi: "You serious about giving Yami his own body?"

Seto: "Serious. I've seen the error of my ways. I owe you a big one."

Mokuba: "Thank Noah (Virtual Realm story) for that idea."

Yugi: "Thank you."

Seto: "No thanks needed. It's the least I could do for saving me from Duelist Kingdom."

-Mokuba pulls in the "body". It was just as tall as Yami was when he switches with Yugi to duel. It was dressed in dark blue clothes instead of purple. The hair also wan't that spiky.-

Mokuba: "It's not really human. It's made all from mechanical parts. But it should do just fine. It's the closest to the real product without actually cloning!"

Seto: "Go on ahead."

-Yugi walks up to the 'robot', and puts the Millenium Puzzle on the body. A brilliant shine bursts from the Puzzle, then dims.-

Yami: "urgh... Where am I?"

Yugi: "It worked!"

Yami: "Yugi? But, you have your body?" looks at himself

Seto: "What do you think?"

Yami: "Not too bad, Kaiba."

Yugi: "You won't mind that you have your own body now?"

Yami: "It'll take some getting used to... but I'll settle in. Thanks."

Yugi: "Well, want to head home?"

Yami: "Why not?"

Mokuba: "See you guys later!"

-The 'Yugi brothers' started walking to Domino Square.-

Tea: "Yugi! And... Yugi?!"

Mai: "Whoa, I'm seeing double!"

Yami: "No need to worry. I have my own body now."

Mai: "So I'm not seeing things..."

Yugi: "What are you girls doing at the Square?"

Tea: "Don't tell anyone..."

Yami: "We won't."

Mai: "I'm looking for a wedding dress."

Yugi: "You're getting married?!"

Yami: "To who?"

Tea: "You won't believe the groom."

Yugi: "Tristan?"

Mai: "No."

Yami: "Duke?"

Tea: "Nope."

Mai: "Joey."

Yugi and Yami: "JOEY?!"

Tea: "Yeah. You didn't know?"

Yami: "That explains why Joey was acting so antsy."

Yugi: "I guess we'll see you later?"

Mai: "I suppose. See ya."

-Tea and Mai walk to a shop and Yugi and Yami walk another way."

Yami: "Yugi, up for a duel?"

Yugi: "But this is my deck."

Yami: "...good point."

Yugi: "Maybe we can ask Grandpa for a deck."

Yami: "Great idea."

--------------------

2028

News Channel: "We interrupt your currently running program for this breaking news announcement! We are live at Industrial Illusions Headquarters where the president of the company and creator of Duel Monsters, Maximillian Pegasus, has called a press conference."

Pegasus: "I know you're figuring why I've called you all here. I've called you here to make a big announcement that will change Industrial Illusions forever. I've come to announce my retirement from the company in order to pursue my dream of being an expert archaeologist. I'm handing the position of president to my son, Nathaniel. I trust he will lead the company just as well as I've done for the past 38 or so years. No questions."

Yugi (at home): "Wow, Pegasus has left Industrial Illusions?"

Yami: "That's really interesting. I wonder how his son can handle the company."

Maria (Yugi's wife): "Honey? What just happened?"

Yugi: "The president of Industrial Illusions just quit!"

Maria runs to the living room: "No way!"

Yami: "It's true."

Maria: "That's a shame. I liked his sense of humor."

That's basically all you need to know. Episode 1 to come soon.


	3. A New Threat

Yugioh 2-Gen

by Ninten-Dude/Kiyobi (same guy.)

Episode 1: A New Threat

-We join our group of friends playing a friendly round of Duel Monsters at Domino Park.-

Mina: "NO! Not THAT card!"

Kiyobi: "Sorry, Mina. You're stuck."

Jimmy: "What did he just do?"

Johnathan: "With Kiyobi's Gravity Bind active, Mina's Dark Magicians can't attack because they're higher than Level 3. And with Kiyo's Cannon Soldier and Wave Motion Cannon active, if Mina doesn't do something quick, she's done."

Mina: What should I do... my magicians are frozen, and his Infinite Dismissal prevents me from forming a backup attack force... oh... and these equip spell cards would've helped me!

---

Card Analysis:

--

Kiyobi:

Gravity Bind (Active Trap)

Continuous

As long as this card is in play, monsters Level 4 or higher cannot attack.

Infinite Dismissal (Active Trap)

Continuous

As long as this card is in play, destory monsters Level 3 or lower at each player's End Phase.

Cannon Soldier (Face-up Monster, attack position)

Level 4

Ability: Sacrifice one of your monsters to inflict 500 points of Direct Damage to your opponent.

Scapegoat (Facedown Spell x2)

Quick-Play

Special Summon 4 "Goat Tokens" (Lv.1/Earth/Beast/ATK-0/DEF-0) in Defense Mode. These tokens cannot be used for Tribute Summons. When you activate this card, you may not summon another monster in the same turn.

--

Mina:

Dark Magician Girl (Monster)

Dark Spellcaster

Level 6

ATK/2000 DEF/2000

Ability: Increase this monster's attack by 500 for every Dark Magician in either Graveyard.

Dark Magician (Monster)

Dark Spellcaster

Level 7

ATK/2500 DEF/2300

The ultimate wizard in terms of attack and defense.

Axe of Despair (Spell in-hand)

Increase the equipped monster's attack by 1000. If this card is sent to the Graveyard, you may sacrifice one monster to bring it to the top of your deck.

-end card analysis.

---

Mina: "I end my turn."

Kiyobi draws a card: Perfect! "I'll set this critter facedown and end my turn."

Johnathan: "Kiyo's cannon's been on the field for 5 turns! If Mina doesn't do something in three turns, Kiyobi's winning this duel!"

Kiyobi: Heh, my Stealth Bird will take her out sooner than you think! "Correction, Johnny, TWO turns."

Mina draws a card: What is he saying? I thought he was a math scholar... "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your Cannon!"

Jimmy: "That's good for Mina, right?"

Johnathan: "Unless Kiyobi's got something up his sleeve. He usually does."

Kiyobi: "Activate Magic Jammer! Sorry, dear."

Mina: "Sorry to you, activate Seven Tools of the Bandit!"

Kiyobi: "Interesting. I'll stop that with my own Seven Tools!"

Mina: "NO!"

Jimmy: "My head hurts."

Johnathan: "Yeah, that's kinda confusing to me too."

Mina: "Fine."

--Kiyobi loses 1000 Life Points and discards Dancing Fairy. Mina loses 1000 Life Points and Mystical Space Typhoon is negated.--

Mina: "Grr... I end my turn."

Kiyobi draws: "It's over. I flip Stealth Bird!"

Jimmy: "I never heard of that card!"

Johnathan: "It's a handy card. When it's Flip Summoned, the opponent loses 1000 Life Points. On top of that, the controller has the choice to flip it back down!"

Jimmy: "Flip it back down? Why?!"

Johnathan: "Flip it back up again, deal another thousand."

Jimmy: "Oh..."

Mina: "Great. I think I lost..."

----------

LP Count:

Kiyobi: 7500 (previously, he had Spirit of the Breeze, and took some damage)

Mina: 7000

Wave Motion Cannon has 6 turns charged, for a total of 6000 LP of damage.

----------

Kiyobi: "That's my turn. Next turn, I win."

Mina draws: YES! Just what I need!

Kiyobi: "I don't like that smile. You didn't get Exodia, did you?!"

Mina: "No." Grins "Something better! I activate Painful Choice!"

---

Card Analysis:

Painful Choice (Spell)

Choose any 5 cards in your deck and show them to your opponent. Your opponent chooses one card. That card goes to your hand. The other four get discarded.

---

Mina: "Take your pick!" Smiles

Jimmy: "If I read that right, why did she pick all 5 pieces of Exodia?!"

Johnathan: "I'm just as clueless as you are."

Kiyobi: What is she thinking?! Well, no big difference in the matter. "I choose the left leg."

--Mina takes the chosen card and discards the other four pieces.--

Mina: "I also activate Graceful Charity!" I hope that the card I need is in the next three cards...

Kiyobi: "Why does this sound all too familiar?"

--Mina draws, and discards "Book of Secret Arts" and "Exodia's Left Leg"--

Mina: "Sorry, sweetie. I've won."

Kiyobi: "How so?"

Mina: "I play Contract with Exodia!!!"

--Everyone gasps--

Kiyobi: "SAY WHAT?!"

Johnathan: "Now Mina's in control!"

Jimmy: "What does that do?"

Johnathan: "Since all the Exodia pieces are in her graveyard, Mina can use that Contract with Exodia card to summon an actual monster version of Exodia!"

Jimmy: "That's good, right?"

Johnathan: "Of course! The Exodia monster, Exodia Necross, can't be destroyed. It gains 500 attack and defense points every turn."

Jimmy: "Can't be destroyed?!"

Johnathan: "Only one way to get rid of it: Take out a piece of Exodia from her graveyard."

Jimmy: "How?"

Johnathan: "Soul Release, for one."

Jimmy: "Oh."

---

Exodia Necross

Level 4

Dark Spellcaster

ATK/1800 DEF/0

This monster gains 500 attack points on each of your standby phases.

---

Mina: "I also give Exodia 'Fairy Meteor Crush'!"

Johnathan: "That lets her do battle damage even against defense position monsters!"

Jimmy: "That's bad."

Johnathan: "Now you're catching on!"

Kiyobi: "Wow. Don't forget, my Gravity Bind's in play!"

Mina: "I know. Activate Remove Trap!"

Kiyobi: ...

Mina: "I also use Axe of Despair on Exodia! Dark Magician Girl attacks Cannon Soldier!"

--

Dark Magician Girl (2000) VS Cannon Soldier (1400)

Kiyobi loses 600, Cannon Soldier is destroyed.

--

Mina: "With that out of the way, my Dark Magician attacks directly!"

Kiyobi: "I activate Scapegoat!"

Mina: "Awww!!!"

--3 Scapegots left--

Mina: "Exodia takes out a goat, and hurts you big!"

--

Exodia Necross (2800) VS Scapegoat (0)

Kiyobi loses 2800, 2 Scapegots left

--

Jimmy: "Thats 600 plus 2800..."

Johnathan: "3400. Kiyobi's still alive."

Mina: "And another surprise... I sacrifice my Dark Magician to bring out Spell Canceller!"

Kiyobi: "...I'm scwewed." (misspelt on purpose)

Sherry rushes in

Sherry: pant pant "Am I late?"

Mina: "You just missed the biggest comeback in history!"

Johnathan: "Allow me to explain..."

Johnathan explains the current duel to Sherry

Mina: "End my turn."

Kiyobi draws: With Spell Canceller, my Cannon's a dud. I'm toast! "I end my turn."

Mina draws: "Magician Girl and Exodia take out your last two Scapegoats!"

--

Dark Magician Girl (2300) VS Scapegoat (0)

1 Scapegoat left.

Exodia Necross (3300) VS Scapegoat (0)

Kiyobi loses 3300, all Goats gone.

--

Jimmy: "Wait... 3300?! I thought that thing had 2800!"

Johnathan: "You obviously forgot his effect."

Jimmy: "Oh yeah... so... 3400 plus 3300... 6700?!"

Sherry: "Wow..."

Johnathan: "It all comes down to this card. If Kiyobi can pull out something here, Mina loses. What are the odds though?"

Kiyobi draws: "...I lost. End my turn."

Mina draws: "Good game. Everyone attacks directly, I win."

Jimmy: "That was amazing! Awesome comeback Mina!"

Mina: "Well, I DO have the King of Games as my grandpa!"

Kiyobi packs cards up: "I almost had that game too!"

Sherry: "So, you guys ready?"

Jimmy: "Let's go!"

----------------

Everyone heads to the mall. Kiyobi goes shopping for music, while Jimmy and Johnathan check out the card shop. Mina and Sherry go check out the clothing store.

----------------

Mina: "You think this shirt goes well with my shorts?"

Sherry: "Nah. Too bright."

---

Kiyobi: "You got the latest album by the DethJammers?"

Clerk: "Sorry, kid. Sold out."

Kiyobi: "What about the other album, 'Frozen 'Cause I'm Cold'?"

Clerk: "Nope."

Kiyobi: "Thanks anyway..."

---

Johnathan: "Now, if you want to build a good Fire deck, you're going to need some cards like these..."

----

Card analysis:

Inferno

Fire Pyro

Level 4

ATK/1100 DEF/1900

This monster can only be Special Summoned by removing one FIRE monster from play. When this monster destroys another monster as a result of battle, your opponent loses 1500 life points.

The Thing in The Crater

Fire Beast

Level 4

ATK/1600 DEF/1400

When this monster is destroyed, Special Summon one FIRE monster from your hand in its place.

Ultimate Baseball Kid

Fire Warrior

Level 3

ATK/1500 DEF/1500

For every FIRE monster (except this monster) on your side of the field, increase this monster's attack by 1000.

----

Jimmy: "These are cool. Hey, shopkeeper?"

Clerk: "Yes?"

Jimmy: "I'll take 2 of each of these."

Clerk: "Ahh, fire deck huh?"

Jimmy: "Yeah."

Clerk: "That'll be $3.50."

Jimmy: "Here."

Clerk: "Have a nice day."

---

-At the mall's main center.-

Sherry: "Hey! Everything go well?"

Jimmy: "I got a few good cards for my deck. Check it out!"

Mina: "Trying to make a fire deck now? Nice."

Kiyobi: "They sold out of the DethJammers' latest CD's."

-Tremor hits-

Johnathan: "What the hell was that?!"

Kiyobi: "Sherry! Look out!"

-Chunk of the mall's ceiling starts to fall on Sherry, and Kiyobi shoves her out of the way before it hits the ground.-

Kiyobi: "You all right?"

Sherry: "I'm fine."

Jimmy: "It's too dangerous here... let's get out of here!"

Mina: "I agree. Run away!"

-Everyone scrambles out of the mall, leaving it in ruins from the earthquake. A mysterious shadowy figure appears floating over the crumbled mall.-

(M.S.F. Mysterious Shadowy Figure)

M.S.F.: "All kneel to your master!"

Mina: "Who is that?"

Kiyobi: "One thing's for sure, it's an evil person."

Sherry: "How do you know?"

Kiyobi: "He's a mysterious shadowy figure. Everyone knows that a mysterious shadowy figure means an evil person!"

Jimmy: "Duh."

-Sherry slaps Jimmy. Ouch.-

Mina: "That had to hurt..."

M.S.F.: "We have come to make this world ours. Surrender to us now or suffer the consequences!"

Mina: "Who do you think you are?!"

M.S.F.: "My name is Devin, the future ruler of the world!"

Johnathan: "Hey! Why don't you come down here and face us like a man?!"

Devin: "I will, in due time. We will meet again. The Dragon Hearts will conquer you!"

-Devin disappears.-

Jimmy: "What in the hell was that all about?"

Mina: "Sounds bad."

Johnathan: "I think you're right."

-6 o' clock rings-

Sherry: "6:00 ALREADY?! I gotta get home!"

Kiyobi: "Me too."

Mina: "Same."

Jimmy: "What she said."

Johnathan: "Might as well."

Kiyobi: "Well, see you guys tomorrow?"

-Everyone agrees, and goes their paths.-

--------------------

-Mina's House-

Mina: "Grandpa! I'm home!"

Yugi: "Welcome back, Mina! How was the shopping?"

Mina: "The mall's toast. Someone quaked it."

Yugi: "Really? Guess the weird stuff runs in the family, huh?"

Mina: "Yeah."

Yugi: "Oh yeah, there's some mail from you."

Mina: "Really? Let me see."

-Mina opens the letter.-

"To Miss Mina Moto: This letter is to inform you that you've been invited to a tournament to be held thoughout Domino City. This may sound all too familiar from hearing it from your grandfather. Just come by Domino Square on Saturday at 2:00.

-Akira Kaiba"

Mina: "Who's Akira Kaiba?"

Yugi: "Must be Seto Kaiba's grandson."

Mina: "You mean the grandson of that one guy you said was ignorant?"

Yugi: "Don't tell him I said that."

Mina: "What should I do?"

Yugi: "Go, of course! I was once in your shoes. You should go!"

Mina: "I guess you're right."

-Cooking timer dings.-

Yugi: "Oh! I guess dinner's ready."

Mina: "What's for tonight?"

Yugi: "Spaghetti."

Mina: "Sounds nice! Let's dig in!"

-Mina runs to the kitchen.-

Yugi: "Wait! It still needs to cool down!"

-Yugi runs to the kitchen.-

--------------------

- The Next Day... -

--------------------

Akira: "Welcome everyone to the 2nd Battle City Tournament! This tournament is just a special tournament for all the desendants of the people involved in the last Battle City Tournament. There's no stake here. Attached to each of your brand new Duel Discs is one Locator. When you gather all six, you'll find the location of the finals. You've probably heard this from your grandparents, so I'll stop speaking. Now, go get your Duel Discs and get this tournament on the road!"

Mina: I wonder is anyone else was invited...

-Kiyobi walks in.-

Kiyobi: "Sheesh, what's all the commotion about?"

Mina: "Hey! Kiyobi!"

Kiyobi: "Hey Mina! What are you doing here?"

Mina: "There's this tournament happening around Domino City. You got invited?"

Kiyobi: "Never heard about it..."

Mina: "Then why are you here?"

Kiyobi: "I'm always here on Saturday afternoons."

Mina: "Oh yeah..."

Kiyobi: "Anyone else got invited?"

Mina: "I'm not sure."

-Sherry runs in.-

Sherry: "Here I am! Where's the tournament?"

Mina: "You're in this too?"

Sherry: "Yeah."

Mina: "The guy said to go get a Duel Disc somewhere..."

Sherry: "Any clue?"

Kiyobi: "Maybe it's that crowded shop right over there?"

Mina: "Oh great... a long line."

Sherry: "Well, let's get over there before the line gets bigger!"

Kiyobi: "Well, see you girls around."

Mina: "Bye!"

Sherry: "See ya."

Kiyobi: Who was that guy? (flashback to the mall attack) What does he want? Who is he? I need answers.

---------

Meanwhile at the Dragon Hearts HQ...

---

Meet the main characters of Dragon Hearts:

Master of the Hearts: Devin O' Bryan

Supervisor: Kamik Shigureo

Duelist: Gary Ratchet

Duelist: Rina Tarione

---

Devin: "Kamik, did they get the message?"

Kamik: "I didn't know that mysterious shadowy cloaking thingy would fool them!"

Devin: "Did it work?"

Kamik: "Yes sir."

Devin: "Excellent. Gary, Rina! Come here!"

-Gary and Rina arrive.-

Gary: "What do you need, master?"

Devin: "We've shaken the people. They know we're here now!"

Rina: "Nice. What did you call us for?"

Devin: "There's a new tournament in Domino City. I want you and Gary to go in and destroy the competition."

Gary: "Yes sir."

Rina: "We'll be there right away."

-Gary and Rina exit.-

Devin: "They'll never escape the wrath... of THE DRAGON HEARTS! (Evil laughter)"

Kamik: "Uh... sir?"

Devin: "What? Don't you see I'm doing my evil laugh?"

Kamik: "Well... what am I supposed to do?"

Devin: "Good point..."

Kamik: ...

Devin: "Join Gary and Rina in the tournament. And give them these..."

-Devin hands Kamik 3 mysterious Duel Monsters cards.-

Kamik: "Yes sir. I will not fail you."

Devin: "Go on, leave me alone now. (Evil laughter)"

-Kamik leaves, evil laughter continues.-

Devin: (cough cough) "Ack! I need water!" (gagging)

-a Servant rushes in.-

Servant: "Here you go sir."

Devin: (Chugs water) "Thank you, humble servant."

Sevrant: "You're welcome."

-Servant leaves, Devin starts his laugh...-

Devin: "... ah screw it."

----------

What will happen in the tournament? Who are the Dragon Hearts? What do they want? The story's just beginning. Stay tuned for future episodes of Yugioh 2-Gen!

On the next episode of 2-Gen:

As Mina and Sherry compete in the tournament, they are blind of the actual danger they're in. Akira is also unaware of this evil organization. As time goes on, more and more tournament participants disappear. Will Mina, Sherry, and Akira find out? Will Kiyobi unveil the Dragon Hearts' plan?

All this and more in the next episode: Heartbroken!


	4. Heartbroken

Yugioh 2-Gen

by Ninten-Dude/Kiyobi (same guy.)

Episode 2: Heartbroken

Mina: "I activate Raigeki!"

Random Duelist: "Aww crap."

Mina: "Dark Magicians, ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY!"

Random Duelist's Life Points go to 0.

R.D.: "I lost. Here's that locator card."

Mina: "Good game."

-Mina and the other duelist shake hands, and walk their separate ways.-

-----

Sherry: "Hehe!"

Duelist: "What's so funny?"

(Sherry has a field full of five Scapegoats. The other duelist has a Fiend Megacyber, Dark Blade, and Pitch-Dark Dragon.)

Sherry: "What's so funny is I got these cards from my Pot of Greed!" (Shows "Mage Power" and "United We Stand")

Duelist: "NO FREAKIN' WAY!"

Sherry: "I activate Mage Power and United We Stand! Power up my pet Scapegoat!"

---

Card analysis:

Mage Power

Equip Magic Card

For every Magic and Trap card on your side of the field, increase the equipped monster's ATK and DEF by 500.

United We Stand

Equip Magic Card

For every monster you control, increase the equipped monster's ATK and DEF by 800.

---

Duelist: So... she has 1 card facedown, plus Mage and United, so Mage powers her goat by 1500... with United We Stand... and 5 goats... he gets... 4000! 1500 plus 4000... that's not good.

Sherry: "I also activate 'Axe of Despair'!"

Duelist: "Oh my god."

Sherry: "That powers my goat up 1000, and an additional 500 from Mage Power!"

Bystander: "WOW! Look at the Scapegoat's attack power!"

-Cheers come from all ends of the crowd.-

Sherry: "I also use Shooting Star Bow on my cutie! It may drop my goat's power by a thousand, but I got more than enuogh to wipe you out!"

Duelist: "This... is... gonna... HURT!"

Sherry: "Now, my Scapegoat warrior, attack his Life Points directly with Shooting Star Strike!"

--

Mage Power: 5 x 500 2500

United We Stand: 5 x 800 4000

Shooting Star Bow: -1000

Axe of Despair: 1000

Scapegoat: 6500 attack points!

Duelist has 150 Life Points left.

--

Sherry: "I end my turn."

Duelist: With that giant hairball of hers, I'm gonna need a miracle to win now...

Duelist draws: Just what I need! "I activate 'Harpies Feather Duster!"

-Crowd gasps.-

Sherry: "I saw that coming... I activate Gryphon Wing!"

Duelist: "What does THAT do?!"

Sherry: "This is a Harpies' worst nightmare! This takes your effect of your Feather Duster, and fires it right back at you, keeping my precious cards safe and sound!"

-Duelist's cards blow away (Duel Disc special effect. You've seen it before, I hope.)-

Duelist: "Grr..." Even if I do kill the other goats to weaken United We Stand... it'll lose only a mere 2400, leaving 4100 on my Life Points. I'm doomed. "I end my turn."

Sherry draws: "Good game, kid. Scapegoat! Attack directly again!"

(Insert dramatic effects here.)

Duelist: "Good game. Here's the locator card."

Sherry: "You're not too bad yourself."

-----

Meanwhile... in an alley in Domino City.

Kiyobi: "Funny. I didn't see this in the alley before..."

Stranger: "Hey! Kid!"

Kiyobi: "Sup?"

Stranger: "That's one helluva mysterious alley there. I've seen people go in, but never come out."

Kiyobi: "You serious? I go here every once in a while, and I'm still here."

Stranger: "Hmm... odd. Well, watch your step kid."

Kiyobi: "Thanks for the warning... I guess..."

-Kiyobi heads into the alley.-

Female ???: "You know the plan?"

Male ???: "Yeah."

Female ???: "All we gotta do is destroy everyone in this tournament, leaving the few to fall to our Seals."

Male ???: "Master Devin will be pleased!"

Kiyobi: What the...? Master Devin?! I'd better take a peek at this.

-Kiyobi peeks around the corner, seeing two people in a small dank area of the alley.-

Male: "Eh... tell me one more time just to be safe Rina."

Rina: "Ugh... Gary... don't make me slap you."

Gary: "Better safe than sorry, right?"

Rina: "I guess. Listen because I'll only say this once more."

Gary: "Or else?"

Rina: "Or else I'm gonna SLAP YOUR FACE!"

Gary: "Okay okay..."

Rina: "We're supposed to be disguised as Battle City participants. We use our Soul Seal cards to stop anyone in our way. Just don't duel with The Few yet. We take them out in the Finals. Got that?"

Gary: "Okay... Soul Seal... save The Few... got it."

Rina: "Let's go!"

Kiyobi: CRAP! They're headin' this way!

-Kiyobi runs out of the alley.-

Rina: "Did you hear something?"

Gary: "Yeah. Someone's been spyin' on us!"

Rina: "Great... we'd better hurry if we are to carry out our plan successfully!"

-Gary and Rina head out of the alley.-

-----

Kiyobi (running in any random street): Soul Seal cards? What are those guys up to now? I'd better warn everyone.

--

Duelist: "Soul Seal? You gotta be kidding me!"

Kiyobi: "I'm not kidding!"

Duelist: "Psh... I'll believe it when I see it."

Kiyobi: "Don't say I didn't warn you!"

--

Duelist: "Soul Seal?! You're nuts. Get help!"

--

Duelist: "That has to be the weakest excuse to get me out of the tournament that I've ever heard!"

--

Kiyobi: "Piece of... nobody believes me!"

-Mina and Sherry walk by...-

Kiyobi: "Hey Mina! Sherry!"

-Mina and Sherry walk towards Kiyobi.-

Mina: "Hey Kiyobi! What's up?"

Kiyobi: "You guys gotta be careful. I found out that the Dragon Hearts are in the tournament!"

Sherry: "You gotta be kidding me?! Dragon Hearts?! Here?! Now?!"

Kiyobi: "And they got these 'Soul Seal' card thingys."

Mina: "'Soul Seal'?"

Sherry: "All ancient to me."

Kiyobi: "I gotta see my father about this."

Mina: "You mean the archaeologist?"

Kiyobi: "Yeah. Perhaps my father can figure out what's going on. If he can't figure it out, nobody can."

Sherry: "Doesn't he just research old fossils an' such?"

Kiyobi: "Trust me, there's more to his job than you think."

Duelist: "Hey! You! The girl with the Duel Disc!"

Sherry: "Which one?"

Duelist #2: "Both of you!"

Mina: "What do you want?"

Duelist: "A nice friendly duel, girl. Sheesh, tense now aren't we?"

Mina: "I guess so."

Kiyobi: "Good luck. I gotta go see my dad."

Sherry: "Bye."

-----

Jimmy: "Why am I supposed to be in this tournament in the first place? I'm not even that good a duelist."

Johnathan: "Look on the bright side, Jim. You get a chance to try out your new deck."

Jimmy: "Got a good point there."

Duelist: "Hey! Up for a duel?"

Johnathan: "Go for it."

Jimmy: "Why not?"

Duelist: "You in the tournament?" flashes Locator Card

Jimmy: "Yeah. Winner take all?" shows Locator Card

Duelist: "Ok."

Random kid: "Hey mom! It's a duel!"

-Crowd gathers, Duel Discs activate, Jimmy and Duelist draw their cards-

Jimmy: "Heads or tails?"

Duelist: "Heads."

-Hologram coin flips, lands tails.-

Jimmy: "Yes! I'll start off."

Jimmy draws: This is a good hand... "I set one monster facedown (The Thing in The Crater) and another card facedown (Castle Walls) and end my turn."

Duelist draws: "I summon Dark Blade in attack position, and I equip it with Fairy Meteor Crush!"

Jimmy: "Fairy Meteor Crush?"

Johnathan: "It deals Battle Damage against you even if your monster is in Defense position Jim!"

Jimmy: "Not good."

Duelist: "Attack his facedown card!"

-Dark Blade charges for The Thing in the Crater...-

Jimmy: "Activate Castle Walls! This reinfores my monster's defense by 500 for a turn."

--

Dark Blade (1800) VS. The Thing in the Crater (1400 DEF 500 1900)

Duelist loses 100 Life Points.

--

Duelist (LP: 7900): "Argh... fine. I set one card facedown and end my turn."

Jimmy: Phew... that saved me for now... but I better get rid of that monster quick!

Jimmy draws: Wow! Talk about luck of the draw! "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! Destroy his Fairy Meteor Crush!"

-Fairy Metero Crush crumbles in the Typhoon's wake...-

Johnathan: "Good move!"

Jimmy: That protects my Life Points for a while... and as soon as The Thing is gone, he's pretty much finished... I hope... "I set two facedown cards (Ultimate Offering, Solemn Wishes). Your move."

Duelist draws: I better not destroy that Thing... it lets him summon another Fire monster in his place. But what if he doesn't have any Fire monsters in his hand?

Jimmy: "Come on! Attack my monster if you dare."

Johnathan: "Hey Jim! Don't get too cocky out there!"

Duelist: He wants me to attack it. I don't have any decent cards in my hand though... "Your turn."

Jimmy: "As your turn ends, I activate these!"

-Reveals Ultimate Offering and Solemn Wishes-

Jimmy: With Ultimate Offering, I could spend some Life Points to build a Fire army, while Solemn Wishes will bulk my Life Points some. Perfect! And with Ultimate Baseball Kid in my hand... I just need a few more Fire monsters and he's finished!

Jimmy draws (LP: 8500): "I activate Pot of Greed!"

Duelist: Great! He gains another 500 life...

Jimmy draws two (LP: 9000): Yes! Inferno and Malevolent Nuzzler! "I summon Ultimate Baseball Kid, and with Ultimate Offering's effect, I spend 500 of my Life Points to also summon Inferno!"

Duelist: "Ultimate Baseball Kid?! You gotta be kidding me!"

Jimmy (LP: 8500): "You obviously don't know its effect."

-Baseball Kid gathers a flame aura around it...-

Duelist: "What's this?! His attack power is rising!"

Jimmy: "He may start off as a kid with 1500 attack points, but with his fiery pals beside him, each one powers up my star player with 1000 more points each!"

Duelist: "Not good."

Jimmy: "Just for safety... I activate Malevolent Nuzzler! This powers up my Inferno monster!"

Johnathan: "Good plan! Now you got the strongest monster on the field!"

--

Ultimate Baseball Kid starts at 1500 attack points...

The Thing in the Crater's prescence adds 1000

Inferno's prescence adds 1000

Grand total: 3500

Inferno starts at 1100

Malevolent Nuzzler adds 800

Grand total: 1900

--

Duelist: "This is not gonna be fun."

Jimmy: "Inferno! Burn up his Dark Blade!"

--

Inferno engulfs Dark Blade...

Inferno (1900) VS. Dark Blade (1800)

Duelist loses 100 Life Points.

--

Duelist (LP: 6300): "What's this? My Life Points are draining even more!"

Jimmy: "When Inferno destroys a monster, you lose 1500 more Life Points!"

Duelist: "Just... great..."

Jimmy: "I'm not done! Baseball Kid! Throw a knuckleball right at him!"

--

Ultimate Baseball Kid (3500) attacks directly

--

Duelist (LP: 2800): "Done yet?"

Jimmy: "Yeah."

Duelist draws: "Ow... that knuckleball's gonna leave a FREAKIN' MARK!" Well... just what I need... but I shouldn't waste it. I need a defense first... "I activate Soul Exchange!"

Johnathan: "Not good!"

Duelist: "This handy spell lets me sacrifice YOUR monsters instead of mine, as long as I'm willing to give up attacking this turn. Pheh... I don't need to attack this turn anyway. I sacrifice your Ultimate Baseball Kid, to summon one monster facedown. Your move!"

Jimmy draws (LP: 9000): "This isn't good..." Why'd he set his monster face-down?! Not many high-level monsters have that good a defense power anyway... I'm going for it! "Inferno! Attack his face-down Monster!"

Johnathan: "No!"

-Inferno attempts to engulf the facedown card...-

Johnathan: "Just as I expected! Labrynth Wall!"

--

Inferno (1900) VS. Labrynth Wall (3000 DEF)

Jimmy loses 1100.

--

Jimmy (LP: 7900): Why did I even do that?! I should've known better! "Well... I activate Offerings to the Doomed! Destroy his maze thingy!"

Duelist: "No! This isn't good!"

Jimmy: "It's worth skipping a draw to get rid of that Great Wall of yours... Thing in the Crater! Attack his Life Points!"

--

The Thing in the Crater (1600) attacks directly

--

Duelist (LP: 1200): "This is bad."

Jimmy: "End my turn."

Duelist draws: Well... this is interesting... but I can't spare any Life Points to summon extra monsters... and if Inferno kills my monster, I lose because of its effect! Wait a minute... why haven't I used this card yet?! "Activate Raigeki!"

Jimmy: "NO!"

Duelist: "Say bye bye to your fire pets."

-Jimmy's monsters shatter from the Raigeki lightning-

Duelist: I guess I could spare 500 points... "I use your Ultimate Offering's effect, so I can summon both Giant Orc and Goblin Attack Force!"

Johnathan: "Oi... those are some powerful monsters...

Duelist: "Attack his Life Points directly my forces!"

Jimmy: "You forgot The Thing's effect! I set this facedown!"

Duelist: "Okay... Giant Orc! Attack his facedown card!"

Jimmy: "You just attacked Lady Assailant of the Flames!"

Johnathan: "Go Jimmy!"

Jimmy: "Her effect allows me to remove the top three cards from play, and you lose 800 Life Points!"

Duelist (LP: 400): "Not again!"

--

Giant Orc (2200) VS. Lady Assailant (1000 DEF)

Lady Assailant destroyed

Giant Orc goes to Defense position

--

Duelist: "Goblins! Attack diretly!"

--

Goblin Attack Force (2400) attacks directly

--

Duelist: "End my turn."

Jimmy (LP: 5500): I can't draw... but I win anyway. "Good game."

Duelist: "Why do you say that? I still have 200 Life Points!"

-Jimmy shows Ookazi-

Duelist: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."

Jimmy: "Geez... chill out! It's only a game man!"

Duelist: "...OOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."

Johnathan: "Okay... he's getting over-dramatic."

Duelist: "...Oooo...(pant pant)...(gasp for air)...OOOOOOOOOOOO"

-Crowd teardrops, Johnathan smacks the Duelist-

Johnathan: "Damn man, SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Duelist: "Heh... sorry."

Jimmy: "Activate Ookazi. You lose 800 Life Points. I win."

Duelist: "Good game. Here's you Locator Card."

-Jimmy and Duelist high five and shake hands.-

Distant voice: "AHHHHHHHHHH! NO! DON'T DO THIS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh......."

Johnathan: "What was that?"

Jimmy: "Sounded like it came from that side of Domino!"

-Johnathan and Jimmy run over to the far side of Domino City-

Duelist: "ugh...................."

Female: "He's been like this for a while now."

Jimmy: "What happened here? All I heard was a really loud scream, and I traced it here."

Female: "I must've heard that same scream... Good thing I live right around here."

Johnathan: "Think he'll be all right?"

Female: "I have a bad feeling not."

Johnathan: "We gotta send him to the hospital right away!"

Female: "I already called the paramedics."

-Ambulance arrives-

Medic: "Where's the-- not another one!"

Female: "What do you mean 'another one'?"

Medic: "This's the fourth person we found like this."

Jimmy: "You know anything about this epidemic?"

Medic: "Nothing yet. We got people investigating."

Johnathan: "I sure hope they'll be all right."

-Medics pull in the Duelist to the ambulance and drive away.-

Johnathan: "By the way, I never got your name."

Female: "My name's Natsumi."

Jimmy: "Nice to meet you, Natsumi."

Johnathan: "Likewise."

Natsumi: "You're in the tournament too?"

Jimmy: "Yeah."

Natsumi: "You up for a duel?"

Jimmy: "I just wrapped up a duel with someone. I could use a break..."

Natsumi: "Fine with me... but you owe me a duel."

Jimmy: "Okay with me."

Johnathan: "That was creepy. There has to be a reason for that scream."

Jimmy: "Maybe he screamed his soul out?"

Johnathan: "Sheesh, Jim. Grow up."

Jimmy: "You know, I think I'll be heading home."

Johnathan: "Same here. I'll see you later."

Jimmy: "See ya Johnny."

-----

Meanwhile... Domino Square: 7:30 PM

-Kiyobi is lying back on a planter edge, whistling a random song...-

Kiyobi: "Ahh... kicking back stargazing at the Square is always a great way to unwind."

???: "Hey! You!"

Kiyobi gets up: "Yeah?"

???: "Are you Kiyobi?"

Kiyobi: "Yeah... wait... why do you know my name?"

???: "My name's Kamik. I've been looking all over for you."

Kiyobi: "What?! What in the hell are you talking about?!"

Kamik: "You may remember Gary and Rina in the alley."

Kiyobi: "How did you know about that?! You been stalking me?!"

Kamik: "You know too much. You must be stopped." Holds up a card with a weird design on it

Kiyobi (sarcastically): "What are you going to do? Kill me with a Duel Monsters card?"

Kamik: "Duel me if you have the guts, or run away, coward."

Kiyobi: "NOBODY calls ME a coward!" Pulls out his deck "You've made a terrible mistake. Let's duel!"

Kamik: "On the contrary, my friend. YOU'RE the one who made the mistake."

-----

Will Kiyobi win? What's with that card Kamik has? Will Mina and Sherry make it to the finals? Why isn't Akira in this episode? (Well, I can answer that one... but I won't tell you because I'm like that :-p )

Stick around for the next episode: Showdown!


	5. Showdown

Yugioh 2-Gen

by Ninten-Dude/Kiyobi (same guy.)

Episode 3: Showdown

Previously, on Yugioh 2-Gen:

???: "Hey! You!"

Kiyobi gets up: "Yeah?"

???: "Are you Kiyobi?"

Kiyobi: "Yeah... wait... why do you know my name?"

???: "My name's Kamik. I've been looking all over for you."

Kiyobi: "What?! What in the hell are you talking about?!"

Kamik: "You may remember Gary and Rina in the alley."

Kiyobi: "How did you know about that?! You been stalking me?!"

Kamik: "You know too much. You must be stopped." Holds up a card with a weird design on it

Kiyobi (sarcastically): "What are you going to do? Kill me with a Duel Monsters card?"

Kamik: "Duel me if you have the guts, or run away, coward."

Kiyobi: "NOBODY calls ME a coward!" Pulls out his deck "You've made a terrible mistake. Let's duel!"

Kamik: "On the contrary, my friend. YOU'RE the one who made the mistake."

(yeah, trying to make this as real to an actual anime as possible. Oh yeah, this episode is featuring original cards made by me. Any such card will be marked (OC).)

-------------------------------

-Kiyobi and Kamik draw their cards-

Kiyobi draws: "I'm going to start this off." Time to crush them with my Serpent Night force! "I Summon Serpent Night Baby!"

--

Card analysis:

Serpent Night Baby (OC)

Dark Dragon

Level 3

ATK/1200 DEF/900

On each of your turns, add a Night Counter. Each Night Counter adds 100 attack and defense points. If you have 5 Night Counters, you can sacrifice this monster with the counters and summon a Serpent Night Dragon or Serpent Light Dragon (OC).

--

Kamik: "You seriously going to beat me with that little runt?!"

Kiyobi: "No. I set two cards facedown (Waboku and Sakuretsu Armor) and end my turn."

Kamik draws: "My move. I'll just set one monster and another card facedown. Your move."

Kiyobi draws: Talk about boring. No attack? "My baby grows each turn. Check it out."

--

Serpent Night Baby currently at 1200

Night Counter adds 100

Total: 1300

--

Kamik: "So what? It's still a runt."

Kiyobi: sigh "Everybody judges by the cover now. I summon my good friend Serpent Night's Trainer!"

--

Card analysis:

Serpent Night's Trainer (OC)

Dark Warrior

Level 4

ATK/1600

DEF/1550

As long as Serpent Night's Trainer is on the field, no monster with 'Serpent Night' or 'Serpent Light' in its name can be destroyed, including this monster. If this monster is specifically targeted by a Magic, Trap, of an effect of a Monster, this card is immediately destroyed.

--

Kiyobi: "Serpent Night's Trainer! Attack his facedown monster!"

--

Serpent Night's Trainer (1600) VS. Giant Soldier of Stone (2000 DEF)

Kiyobi loses 400 Life Points.

--

Kiyobi (LP: 7600): "Great. A Stone Soldier."

Kamik: "You're not getting to my Life Points THAT easily!"

Kiyobi: "Fine. Your turn."

Kamik draws: "I activate Fissure! Say goodbye to your baby dragon!"

-Fissure rocks the ground, nothing happens.-

Kamik: "WHAT?! Explain this!"

Kiyobi: "Serpent Night's Trainer protects all my Serpent Night monsters from any kind of destroying effect. You gotta get rid of my Trainer first if you want to get even CLOSE to my Life Points!"

Kamik: "Grr... fine. I set another monster facedown and end my turn."

Kiyobi draws: "Don't forget! My baby grows each turn!"

Kamik: "I know."

--

Serpent Night Baby (1200 100)

Night Counter adds 100

Total: 1400

--

Kiyobi: Ha ha! Yes! My Serpent Light Dragon! I'm gonna need sacrifices though... I can't wait that long for my Night Baby to evolve. "I set one monster facedown (Soul Tiger), shift everyone to Defense position, and end my turn."

Kamik draws: "That's right. Fear the Hearts." I'm not getting ANY good cards at all! I might as well build my defenses as Kiyobi does. "I set another monster facedown. Your move."

Kiyobi draws: "This is getting dull fast." Hmm... Something's coming. I can feel it. "I activate Pot of Greed!"

Kamik: "What good are two cards gonna do you?"

Kiyobi draws two: "A lot of good." Not yet. But this'll help me. "I summon Serpent Night Summoner!"

Kamik: "ANOTHER one of your Serpent Night freaks?!"

Kiyobi: "His effect allows me to summon... my Serpent Light Dragon!"

--

Card analysis:

Serpent Night Summoner (OC)

Dark Spellcaster

Level 4

ATK/1750 DEF/1500

When this monster is summoned successfully, you can summon another Serpent Night monster to the field from your hand.

Serpent Light Dragon (OC)

Light Dragon

Level 7

ATK/2950 DEF/2950

If this card is on the field with Serpent Night Dragon, you can fuse these two without Polymerization to summon "Perfect Chaos Serpent".

--

Kiyobi: "Serpent Light Dragon, attack his Stone Soldier!"

--

Serpent Light Dragon (2950) VS. Giant Soldier of Stone (2000 DEF)

Giant Soldier of Stone is destroyed

--

Kiyobi: "That's not all. Summoner, attack his facedown monster!"

Kamik: "evil chuckle You just attacked my Man Eater Bug!"

--

Serpent Night Summoner (1750) VS. Man Eater Bug (450 DEF)

Man Eater Bug is destroyed.

--

Kamik: "My insect's effect destroys your Trainer!"

-Serpent Night's Trainer is dragged into the shadows by Man Eater Bug-

Kiyobi: "NO! Not my Trainer!"

Kamik: "Heh heh... scared now?"

Kiyobi: "Not yet. Your move."

Kamik draws: Excellent. With that annoying Trainer buried six feet under, his monsters are easy prey. But then... I got his Light Dragon to deal with. Hmm... decisions... decisions. I need a defense, though. I'm wide open for an assault! "I set one facedown monster and end my turn."

Kiyobi draws: Yes! Army Led By Serpents!

Kamik: "Hold up! I activate Thunder of Ruler! This card-"

Kiyobi: "Yeah, yeah. I know, I know. I use that card too. It prevents me from attacking from one turn. Save your breath, Kamik."

Kamik: "Whatever."

Kiyobi: "I activate Army Led By Serpents!"

Kamik: "I never heard of that card!"

--

Card analysis:

Army Led By Serpents (OC)

Continuous Magic card

Anytime on your turns, you can pay 700 Life Points to summon one Serpent Night or Serpent Light monster from your hand or deck. You can also summon these monsters from your graveyard for a higher cost of 1000 Life Points, but that monster may not attack the turn it is summoned.

--

Kiyobi: "And my baby's just growin' and growin'."

-Serpent Night Baby is now at 1500 with 3 Night Counters-

Kamik: Argh! This is getting ANNOYING!

Kiyobi: "I'll pay 1000 Life Points to bring back Serpent Night's Trainer!"

Kamik: "Not that monster again..."

Kiyobi (LP: 6600): "It's worth the cost to protect my Serpents. I set everyone in defense position. You're up."

Kamik draws: As long as that Trainer is on the field, I can't destroy ANY of his monsters! And with that Army Led By Serpents card, he can just pay Life Points to bring him back! But what if he runs out of Life Points? I need a way to get to his Life Points without having to break through his defenses... "I summon Inaba White Rabbit!"

--

Inaba White Rabbit

Level 3

Earth Beast Spirit

Spirits return to the owner's hand at the end of any turn. They can't be revived from the Graveyard, though.

Inaba White Rabbit can attack directly.

--

Kamik: "Inaba White Rabbit, attack him directly!"

Kiyobi: "tsk tsk... activate Sakuretsu Armor."

Kamik: "NO! That means..."

Kiyobi: "You attacker's toast."

-Inaba White Rabbit is shattered from the armor blocking Kiyobi-

Kamik: "grr... fine. I set this card facedown. Go already."

Kiyobi draws: "This is perfect!"

Kamik: "What's prefect?"

Kiyobi: "Take a look." Shows Serpent Night Dragon

Kamik: "Ok. That card. So?"

Kiyobi: "My baby has grown for four turns, right?"

Kamik: "Yes."

Kiyobi: "I play this... Time Acceleration!"

--

Time Acceleration (OC)

Magic card

Increase the turn count by one. (Swords of Revealing light bypasses one turn, etc.)

--

Kiyobi: "This gives my Baby another turn of growth! Enough to evolve my baby..."

Kamik: "Oh boy."

Kiyobi: "Into the Serpent Night Dragon I just drew!"

-Serpent Night baby slowly morphs into Serpent Night Dragon-

Kiyobi: "Now that I have both the Serpent Night and Serpent Light Dragons, combine your powers my awesome beasts!"

-A little tremor hits for drama, and a flash hits as the dragons run into each other-

Kamik: "That tremor is bad, right?"

Kiyobi: "The Yin-Yang prophecy... to much good, or too much darkness, chaos ensues. There must be a balance of both. With the dark rage of my Serpent Night, and the heroic spirit of my Serpent Light, these two already great creatures fuse to one even greater creature: My Perfect Chaos Serpent!"

--

Perfect Chaos Serpent

Earth Dragon

Level 9

ATK/3500 DEF/3500

This monster is a fusion of Serpent Night Dragon and Serpent Light Dragon.

This card is also protected by Serpent Night's Trainer's effect.

--

Kamik: "THAT THING IS STRONGER THAN A BLUE EYES!"

-Mina and Sherry walk this way...-

Mina: "...So that's how I beat that guy this morning!"

Sherry: "That was awesome! Not as awesome as my Scapegoat, but awesome!"

Mina: "I have to admit, using a Scapegoat to beat your opponent is something."

Sherry: "Hey! Isn't that Kiyobi over there?"

Mina looks: "Yeah! You're right!"

Sherry: "HEY! KIYOBI!"

Kiyobi looks to Sherry: "Sherry?! Mina?! What're you doing here?!"

Kamik: "Ahh... yes... perfect."

-Sherry and Mina run towards the ongoing duel area-

Mina: "You're dueling? Who's this freak?"

Kamik: sigh... no respect for black trench coats.

Kiyobi: "He's one of the Dragon Hearts guys."

Sherry: "OH MY GOD! Kiyobi! Is that YOUR monster?!" points to Perfect Chaos Serpent

Kiyobi: "Yeah, isn't it awesome?"

Kamik: "Let's get back to the duel, shall we?"

Kiyobi: "Fine. Where was I... oh yeah. I just brought in my Chaos Serpent. My Serpent! Attack him now!"

Kamik: "grr..."

--

Perfect Chaos Serpent (3500) VS. Dark Blade (1500 DEF)

Dark Blade is destroyed

--

Sherry: "Go Kiyobi!"

Kiyobi: "Now... Serpent Trainer and Summoner! Attack his Life Points!"

Kamik: "Activate Waboku! This'll protect my Life Points for the moment."

Kiyobi: "Right. For the moment. Your move!"

Kamik draws: He's got an unstoppable monster, and with the Trainer on the field, his monster is invincible! Not to mention that facedown monster... his deck can't be all Serpent monsters, can it? I dare not summon a monster though... his Chaos Serpent will crush my monster!

Mina: "He sure is thinking hard."

Sherry: "Yeah. I'd be in a lot of trouble if I was facing that monster!"

Kamik: And since I'm losing, Soul Seal is just ridiculous... "I set one monster facedown. Go."

Mina: "That's it?"

Kiyobi draws: "OOOH! PERFECT!"

Kamik: "I'm not liking that smile."

Kiyobi: "You shouldn't be. I summon my Sasuke Samurai!"

Kamik: "NO!"

Sherry: "Yay! Kiyobi's gonna win!"

--

Sasuke Samurai

Fire Warrior

Level 2

ATK/300 DEF/200

If this card attacks a facedown monster, it's destroyed immediately, regardless of defensive power. Any flip effects don't happen.

--

Kiyobi: "Sasuke! Slice up that facedown monster!"

--

Sasuke Samurai (Effect) VS. Mystical Elf (2000)

Mystical Elf is immediately destroyed.

--

Kiyobi: "This is for all the people you've already hurt! Serpent Night monsters! Attack him directly!"

--

Perfect Chaos Serpent: 3500

Serpent Night's Trainer: 1600

Serpent Night Summoner: 1750

Grand total: 6850!

--

Kamik (LP: 1150): "This isn't over until the last Life Point disappears."

Kiyobi: "Go make your last move."

Mina: "Come on Kiyobi! Destroy that fiend!"

Kamik: I have no choice... "I activate Soul Seal!"

Kiyobi: "NO!"

Mina: "Oh no!"

Sherry: "This can't be good!"

-A mystic rune-like thing appears surrounding the dueling area-

Kamik: "Now, whoever loses will be sealed in the Soul Seal forever!"

Mina: "NO WAY!"

Sherry: "Don't lose! I can't stand the thought..."

Kiyobi: "Don't worry, I'll be fine Sherry!"

Kamik: "It also allows me to summon high level monsters without tributes. Prepare to say goodbye to your world, Kiyobi."

Kiyobi: "Okay... that card's completely MESSED UP! Where's the flipside of that coin?!"

Kamik: "I lose, I lose my soul, duh."

Kiyobi: duh. "Okay... let's go alreay so I can seal you in your own card!"

Kamik: "It's a whole new game now, my friend."

------

Meanwhile... Kaiba Corp. HQ: 8:20 PM

Akira: "What is that light?"

-knock knock-

Akira: "Yes?"

Hataru (supervisor of Kaiba Corp): "Sir! You have a visitor. Shall I let him in?"

Akira: "Who is it?"

Hataru: "It's Seto and Mokuba."

Akira: "It's always nice to see them. Go ahead, let them in." gets up from his desk

-Seto and Mokuba walk in-

Akira: "Father! And uncle! What brings you here?"

Seto: "You see that light, right?"

Akira: "That's right. Why do you ask?"

Seto: "I think something's happening over there. It's happening."

Akira: "You mean what happened in your Battle City tournament?"

Seto: "Exactly. You need to go over there and stop them, quick! Before somebody gets hurt!"

Akira: "Thanks, dad."

Seto: "Hurry!"

Akira: "I will. So, uncle, what brings you here?"

Mokuba: "We're thinking of staying in Domino for a while. You have a room you could lend us?"

Akira: "Sure. Hataru!"

Hataru: "Yes, sir?"

Akira: "Show my relatives to the best extra bedroom we got."

Hataru: "Right away, sir. Follow me."

Seto: "Remember what I said!"

Akira: "Don't worry..."

-Akira heads out of the building starts his car.-

Akira: "Could this explain those accidents and disappearances?"

-Akira drives off into the direction of the light...-

-----

With the Soul Seal card in play, the stakes get a lot higher for Kiyobi and Kamik. Who will survive the duel? Will Akira make it in time? Can he even stop it?

Stick around for the next episode: Curse!


End file.
